Plan: ENNE
by SakuraHawke
Summary: Another poor attempt to gain a certain Swiss man's affection once more.
1. Da Note

_**Switzy**_

* * *

><p>...<p>

Somehow...

They had ended up eating lunch with him...

Switzerland's left eye twitched as he cut at his meat. He wasn't even sure what kind of meat it was. But meat is meat. He didn't think it really mattered as long as the cheese tasted good.

Switzerland looked up at the man in front of them. Austria seemed... More at peace? Yes, much more at peace then how Switzerland felt right now. And it ticked him off. Just enough to feel like strangling him, but not enough to go through with it. He let out a sigh, and Austria looked up at him, eyes filled with a swift instant of hope, and then sullenness. What was that about? Who cares? People are too complicated.

"So... Bruder, you have been quiet. You haven't even taken a bite of your steak. Are you sick?"

So it is lamb. That's nice. Switzerland looked up at his adopted sister, Liechtenstein. She stared at him, awaiting the answer she was sure he was going to give him. Then it hit him. He was actually supposed to answer that? Oh, wait a minute. What did she ask? Uh...

"N-no. I'm fine. So, just finish up your..."

"Mutton."

"Yes, your...mutton..."

Instead of getting his sister off his back, she seemed even more concerned. But then she did the worst thing, in Switzerland's mind, ever. She left to go to the bathroom. She left him. Alone. With Austria. It was bad enough the Austrian had nit-picking him all lunch to join in the conversation. But now, he actually had to join or let the silence grow... Yeah, let's just do that...

"So you're planning on ignoring me for the whole meal?"

"..."

Austria sighed, and slipped a piece of paper and a pen out of his coat pocket. He started to scribble something down, and (Due to curiousity not interest!) Switzerland looked to see what he had written. Austria folded the paper, and slid it over to him on the table.

"Read it when you get home. And remember, I'm up a good portion of the day working on my music, but I don't mind interupts."

Switzerland noticed Liechtenstein steadily making her way back to the table. He swipped the paper, giving Austria a quick glare, and shoved it into his pocket.

"Welcome back, Liechtenstein. We were just talking about you." Austria stated, smiling up at the girl who looked back a bit uncomfortably. "Yes. We were saying how it would be nice for you to join Switzerland when he comes over. Am I wrong?" He looked over at the shocked Swiss. When...? "Well, that is a matter of another time. So, how is your mutton, my dear?" He shifted again making Switzerland's head hurt slightly.

"A-ah? The mutton? Yes, it is very good. I am very grateful that you are treating us today..."

Switzerland flinched, and then started to correct Liechtenstein while saying that they would split the bill.


	2. Lily demands it!

_**Switzerland**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>oJo<strong>_

"Wh-what is this?" A retorical question since he already knew what it was, but still. Why would Austria give him this? His phone number? Of all things, why? It's not like they talked after they split up...

Switzerland looked down at the piece of paper down in his hands.

_00-43-1-254-1843 Call this number when your lonely. Which will probably be tonight...? Not that it matters. I just think that you have been by yourself too long. _

"By myself for too long..." he whispered into the seemingly empty room.

"B-Big Bruder?"

Switzerland jumped at Liechtenstein's small voice. "A-ah, yes? How long have you been here?" he looked up at his sister standing in the doorway.

"Just a little bit. But, umm, Mr. Austria?" She strod over to the desk that Switzerland sat at. Standing in front of it, she continued. "He... He seemed nice. Gentle. A-and... I wouldn't mind if we were to be around him more." She looked away shyly. "I know that you don't really like him, but maybe if we got to know him better..." She checked back at Switzerland's face quickly to note his consentrated face. "Big bruder...?"

"Hm? I... I suppose we could..."

Liechtenstein jumped up giddily and walked around the desk to hug her brother. "Oh~, thank you! I'm sure you won't regret it~."

"A-well, I'm almost sure you're wrong about that one, but..." Switzerland replied flustered as he seperated himself from his sister's embrace. "I guess it couldn't be bad to talk to him every once and a while." He tried to offer her a reassuring smile, but it was clumsy and didn't really look real.

She didn't seem to catche the falseness, but what she did catch was sight of the note splayed out on the desk. "Oh, is that the note he gave you at dinner?"

"How did you-"

"I saw him slip it to you. Do you mind showing it to me?" She begged with puppy dog eyes that rivaled those of a certain American that doesn't need to be mentioned in this story.

"Ah, well... Sure." He caved as he slid her the note. Her eyes shifted it over eagerly, and turned to saucers in an instant.

She shoved the paper back in his hand. "You should call him."

"But-"

"No, bruder. Listen to me for once. This-" She pointed at the paper. "This is what you need. You spend so much time on me, but you always neglect yourself. He _is _right. You_ are_ lonely. Now please pick up the phone and call him. There is no point in not trying." With that, she sat down in the comfty chair in front of his desk, waiting with expectant eyes.

Switzerland looked down at the number in his hand. "Maybe so... Maybe this will work out this time..." Slowly, he picked up the phone next to him. Liechtenstein bounced forward in her chair in her excitement.

**_O/O  
><em>**


	3. ringringmoncherringring

_**Austria**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>:3<strong>_

"It's already 7:30. Maybe he isn't going to call..." Austria sighed from his side of the table.

"Now, now, mon cherie~ I'm _sure_ it's only a matter of ti-" "You see?"

_RING_ "Indead..." 

"Well...?" RING

"What?" RINGRING

"Aren't you going to answer it?"

"...If I must..." Austria stood you from the table and paced over to the screaming phone. - "Hello? This is the country of Austria speaking."

"..."

"Hello? Sir?"

"I AM A MADAM! *bbzzz*"

"...They hung up..." Austria informed his guest as he set the reciever back on the base.

"Then I suppose we should commence Plan: EFFE~"

"Can't we skip that plan?"

"No, I believe this plan if fool proof, no matter what situation it is used in."

Austria stared at France in pure amazement. "If you use this plan when you're balancing your check book...? I don't even want to know how..."

"So should I go get the alchohol...?"

"It's the only way this is going to work."

"YAAYY~~!" France stood up suddeningly, and glomped onto Austria. "Plan: 'Fucking' is now activated! You will not be disappointed~!" He squealed as he ran off to the cellar.

Austria shook his head slowly, and sat down at the tea table once more. "I feel sorry for England..."

_**...Meanwhile...**_

Switzerland sat slumped over his desk in his fancy leather chair. Liechtenstein sat in the chair in front of him, trying to stifle the row of giggles that were trying to take over her. "Dor sary it." Switzerland muttered into the desk.

"Huh-hm~? B-big bru-der?"

"I think that we can say this mission has failed, Liechtenstein. Please go to bed now..."

"Oh~, bruder~." Liechtenstein stood up, and walked over to Switzerland's hunched over form. "Maybe, tomarrow..." She layed a comforting hand on his shoulder, and started patting it lightly. "Maybe tomarrow you will become a man." She stated as her hand quivered. Switzerland bolted up and stared at his little sister with a crimson blush splayed on his cheeks.

"Liech. Ten. Stein!"

"Okay, okay. I am going to bed!" She succumbed to her brother's embarrassment. Gently, she pecked him on the cheek. "Good nigh, bruder~" She parted as she bounced out of the room to bed. Switzerland stared after her.

...Neither of them to know just how true her words were to be...

**_Dx_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>it's coming! Plan: Effe is now underway! a couple of chapters are going to be uploaded, but as a different story. <em>**

**_Should be done by the end of the week U.U _**

**_So, there's a Happy Valentines' Day for all ya pervy fangirls(or boys) who insisted. I hope ya like it ;3  
><em>**


End file.
